1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of obtaining depth information and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) image providing service is in the spotlight as a next generation multimedia service, and enables a user to perceive a 3D effect using images acquired from two or more views.
A method of achieving the 3D image providing service may employ a method of generating a 3D image by emitting light toward an object desired to be photographed using, for example, a camera. The amount of time for the light that is emitted to be reflected back to the source is then measured, and a depth of the object is calculated based on the measured amount of time.